


I See What You're Doing

by NoNoNottett



Series: Snapshots [2]
Category: Ylvis
Genre: Drabble Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 09:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15045833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoNoNottett/pseuds/NoNoNottett
Summary: A drabble is a story that is exactly 100 words long (excluding title) exploring a single moment or concept.





	I See What You're Doing

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble is a story that is exactly 100 words long (excluding title) exploring a single moment or concept.

I See What You're Doing

 

Maria took one look at her husband oh-so-casually leaning against the kitchen counter with a snack in one hand and a cup of tea in the other.

"I see what you are doing there, Bård."

"What? Just having some brown cheese and jam on crispbread and a cup of tea."

"Uh huh. You're so innocent."

"Completely innocent"

"Not in those jeans. Not in that shirt. And definitely not in the way you are licking the jam off that crispbread."

"No idea what you're talking about" he said, taking a slow all-encompassing lick at the jam.


End file.
